Role Reversal
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been married for 15 years and have 2 beautiful children together. She loves her family with all her heart and wouldn't trade them for the world but lately she has involuntarily took on the role as the mean parent that always says "NO". She believes its time for a little switch.


**_Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been married for 15 years and have 2 beautiful children together. She loves her family with all her heart and wouldn't trade them for the world but lately she has involuntarily took on the role as the mean parent that always says "NO". She believes its time for a little switch._**

* * *

><p>"Hey daddy?" Hime asked coming into the kitchen.<p>

Hime was the eldest of the 2. She was 15 years old, 5'3'' with waist long brown hair and electric blue eyes. She was a freshman in high school and just like many father daughter relationships, she was Inuyashas' little princess.

"What is it angel" he asked fixing his tie.

"Tomorrow Ke$ha will be in town throwing a concert and I was wondering if I could go with Kilala"

Kilala and Hime have been best friends since birth. Mainly due to the fact that Kilalas' parents were Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome met them freshman year in high school and the four has been best friends ever since.

"Sure thing princess" he said kissing her forehead.

"Ooooh Thank You daddy thank you thank you thank you" she squealed happily giving him a giant bear hug.

"Whats all the excitement about" they looked up seeing a 12 year old boy with emerald green eyes and orange hair walk in grabbing a seat.

"Daddy just agreed to letting me go to a concert tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow night?"

A beautiful woman that stood 5'5'' with waist long midnight blue hair and electric blue eyes walked in and gave her silver haired husband a quick morning peck.

"Dad told Hime that she could go to a concert" Shippo answered eating some pancakes.

"Tomorrow?" she raised a questioning eyebrow "on a school night. I don't think so young lady"

"But mom" she whimpered

"Don't but mom me Ms. Tashio. It's a school night and you failed your math test last week. If she comes back to town on a Friday or Saturday AND you pass all your assignments than you can go next time" She said finally with her hands on her hips.

She huffed and mumble incoherently under her breath.

"What was that" Kagome stared down.

"Nothing mom" she said before walking out with red face.

Kagome turned and faced her husband.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oooh you're in for it now" Shippo snickered.

"Shippo take your breakfast to your room" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

He grabbed his food and scrambled.

"Why do you always do that" she said annoyed.

"Do what" he questioned.

"You're always telling them they could do things they can't thus making me the mean parent when I become the voice of reason"

She loves her husband with everything she was created from but she hated it when he would make her the bad cop.

"No one is trying to make you the mean parent Kagz"

"I'm always having to tell the kids no Inu" she sighed "its getting old"

"Try being more laid back and calm like me, though I don't see what the big deal is" he shrugged.

And that's when a light bulb went off in her head

* * *

><p>The couple was sitting on the couch watching TV when the door opened.<p>

"After noon daddy" Hime said coming home from school deliberately ignoring her mothers' presence.

"Hey princess"

"Little girl get back in here"

"Yes mom" she walked back in.

"I know you're angry with me but you will not disrespect me especially in my own house. . . now lets try this again"

"Hello mom" she said respectfully

"Goodbye" Kagome said making her leave

"Why am I the hated one because you don't know how to say no"

"You don't always have to say no, just try saying yes. How hard could it be any ways" he shrugged.

"Oh really" she raised her eyebrow challengingly "you think so huh"

"Well duh, how hard could it be to say no"

"Well if that's how you feel then its a deal" she smirked.

Inuyasha had no idea what he gotten himself into but in all of his years of knowing his little vixen, that smirk was deadly.

* * *

><p>It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Inuyasha had the day off. The kids were out and all he wanted was to sit back and enjoy the game.<p>

"Hey" Kagome walked in "you need to pick up Shippo"

"From where"

"His friends house in Osaka"

"Do you know how long it would take me get there and back"

"I don't know half an hour" she said sitting down.

"If I had wings maybe, didn't you see the traffic on the news earlier. And who said he could go over there anyways. He didn't ask me"

"Oh no" she smiled "he asked me and I said 'Yes'" she finished with a smirk "You see Inu, I'm taking a break from the mean streak and see how it its living as a good guy so for the entire week, I'm saying yes"

"Don't you think its better for the good guy to pick him up" he said a little annoyed not wanting to miss the game.

"Nope"

"Come on Kagome the game just started" he whined.

"Good, than you haven't really gotten into it yet"

He just glared at her before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey baby" Kagome said seeing her son walking in with her husband "had fun"<p>

"I was" Shippo said irritably "until dad showed up swerving like a nutcase. I was suppose to be picked up at 8, this dude showed up at 7:15. 7:15 and I didn't even get to eat my cheesecake"

"We have some in the fridge" Inuyasha mumbled.

"But its not the same" Shippo said going upstairs.

"Boomba, just that easy right" Kagome said with a sweet smile but he knew she was gloating.

* * *

><p>"Too bad you missed out on the concert, it was totally epic" Kilala said.<p>

She was the same height as Hime but with black hair and magenta eyes.

The two were at the Tashios' sitting around and talking.

"Are you sure you can't come to the kick back tonight"

"I wish but my mom is angry with my dad and made this stupid bet so now I can't do anything" she complained.

"Hun its like a Tsunami up in here" Kilala said.

"I wish it was a Tsunami at least than I can get as crazy as I want" she said walking her to the door.

"Have fun okay"

"Yea I'll call you later"

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing playing games when your room is filthier than your uncle Mirokus mind"<p>

"Well the other day you said no to the next three things I were going to ask you. I was gonna ask if you wanted me to clean my room do my homework and stop playing video games but you said no" Shippo snickered not removing his eyes from the game.

Shippo loved to bring out technicalities when messing with his parents. It was always hilarious.

"Is that my laptop" he growled.

"Yeah"

"Who the hell gave you permission to use it"

"Mom, I asked and she said yes. . . BOOM high score"

Inuyasha could feel the vein in his forehead pulsing.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>A moment of peace. That's all he wanted. He didn't feel like dealing with his gloating wife or smart ass son so he went to his office.<p>

"Hey daddy" Hime said walking in.

"What is it princess" he asked looking up from his laptop.

"Mom said its okay if I go to Kilalas' to study for a science test tomorrow, and I don't know what this means but she said to tell you this" she took off her back pack and walked outside.

Before he could ask she came in sliding in on her knees with the Rock N Roll sign up saying "BOOMBA"

_'I need some Ibuprofen' _he thought massaging his temples.

"Sure thing sweet heart"

"Okay daddy love you" she said before leaving.

She didn't get to see the sincere smile her father gave.

To him she could do no wrong. She always did as she was told even when she thought they were being unfair.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>**Outside**<strong>_

She got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Kilala its me I don't know why you're not picking up but I'm just calling to let you know that, . . . I'm on my way to the kick back bye"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing" Inuyasha asked Shippo walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Making a burger"

"With donuts"

"Yeah I asked mom and she said yes"

"BOOMBA" Kagome said from the next room.

"I'll get it" Inuyasha said hearing the door bell.

"Kilala" he questioned "What are you doing hear"

"Hello uncle Yash is Hime home"

"No she's suppose to be with you studying at your house"

"Omg" she said trying to cover for her cousin "I totally forgot, she most be outside waiting for me I should go" she said trying to leave.

"Even if you did forget" Inuyasha said knowing there was more "what are you doing here"

"Oh yea" she remembered "I was here earlier but I left my phone by accident" she said nervously.

"Oh hey Kilala I thought you and Hime were at your house"

Before she could answer they all heard _What About Your Friends_ by TlC.

Kilala raced to the couch and took her phone.

"Is that Hime" Kagome said suspiciously.

"What do you know it is" Kilala said scratching the back of her head.

"Put it on speaker" she ordered.

"Hi" she answered

"Hey Kilala where are you I've been calling for the last hour"

"Are you at _my place waiting for me_" she said hoping her best friend would get the message.

"What, no, I'm at the kick back. Its really turned up. You're not here"

"No I am not" she said suddenly fearing for her friend.

Her parents were not happy.

"Well if my parents call looking for me don't answer, I told them I was at your house studying"

"We know" Inuyasha growled.

"..."

"..."

"...Kilala please tell me you just did the most perfect impression of my father" she prayed.

"She didn't" Kagome growled making her gasp on the other line.

"I bet you guys thought I was at the kick back for real" Hime laughed "I'm at Kilalas' girl come on so we could get this studying done"

"...are they falling for it" Hime whispered.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>The couple sat there waiting for their daughter to walk through that door. One angrier than the other.<p>

"Kagome you should really calm down" he said to his pacing mate.

"Calm down"

Oh boy he knew that tone.

"You want me to calm down when I can't believe we have a daughter that could so easily and guilt free lie to my face and is at some wild party that we have no idea where its being held and Kami forbid should something happen we would have no idea where to go who to call or what to tell police. So yeah you want calm oh I got your calm when she walks her tail in here"

"Baby come here" he comforted "I got this. If you want me to be the bad cop than I'll be the bad cop" he said seating her down on the single couch "I'll be a white cop in Florida"

"Okay" she breathed deeply "I'll let you handle this"

"You calm"

"I'm calm" she said level headed.

The door opened revealing their daughter.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Kagome exploded jumping to her feet.

"Who whoa baby what happened to being calm and letting me handle this" he said gently soothing her back "breathe baby breathe" he said as she took her seat.

"Hime" he said not taking his eyes off the furious mother "sit next to me" he instructed fearing for his daughters' life.

She did as she was told as he took his place.

"Now what were you thinking" he said calmly but his tone was angry.

"I was thinking that since you were saying no to everything and mom was saying yes that I would get a yes from mom go to the party have fun and come back without you knowing" she softly but honestly.

"AND HOW THE HELL IS THAT WORKING OUT FOR YA" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha could see that he may have rubbed off a little to much on his sweet Kagome.

"Hime, we didn't mean that literally what we want to know is why you thought you could get away with this"

"Because I didn't think Kilala would lose her phone"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WAS BORN YESTURDAY" Kagome jumped up before slowly sitting back down regaining her composure.

"What your mother means to say Hime is that you should never lie to your pack and the ones that trust you"

"I didn't want to lie daddy but you guys weren't being fair"

Kagome jumped again in a puff of anger but caught herself and sat back down.

"You didn't lie because you thought I was being unfair" Inuyasha said seriously "you lied because you didn't get what you wanted and you didn't get what you wanted because you weren't doing what you were suppose to do. You weren't doing what you're suppose to be doing because you don't believe what we tell you. You don't believe what we tell you because you think you're smarter than us"

The entire time he spoke, Kagome couldn't be more proud of Inuyasha.

"You think you smarter than us because you're dumb. You're dumb because you're young and think we have to be fair but we don't need to be fair because we aren't equals. We're the parents and you're the child. You have no say, you do what we tell you-"

"And if you lie to us again I will snatch your tongue out of your throat and slap you willy with it" Kagome got up again "Am I clear LITTLE girl"

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry"

"And you're grounded for a month" Inuyasha said

"A month" she whined "but dad that's not"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA THATS NOT WHAT" she said dangerously serious daring her to continue.

"Say it, Oh please say it. Let me tell you something, the next word that comes out of your mouth better not rhyme with bear, hair, care, dear, wear, share, scare, snare, rare, tear, pair, or there . . . girl you better beware"

"Hime" Inuyasha said a little frightened "go to your room"

She grabbed her bag and did as she was told.

"Hey mom" Shippo said walking in completely unaware of what just took place.

"Can I fry some Twinkies" he asked as Kagome took her seat.

"NO" they both yelled.

"But that's not fair"

_**SNAP**_

"THATS NOT WHAT" Kagome jumped up.

"RUN SHIPPO!, . .. RUN SHIPPO RUN" Inuyasha yelled with complete terror in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" Kagome yelled chasing her son.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shippo screamed running away not even knowing what he did as his mother chased after him.


End file.
